elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Races (Skyrim)
Skyrim races movement speed not identical The information about all characters moving the same speed is wrong. Someone needs to correct this misinformation. From what I gather looking at the talk archives, at one point detailed data was available for each race concerning their internal size/speed multiplier, but at some point the section was added saying that all races are exactly the same in this respect. I won't argue against data the console shows, maybe it does display 1.0 for all I know, but different races do not move at the same speed. The way Skyrim's engine is coded, the size of a character impacts its speed, and the various races of Skyrim all have slightly different size multipliers. Many hover around a baseline, but the tallest race in the game is the Altmer (high elves), who have a 1.08 multiplier. This means that they move 8% faster than most races. The second biggest race is Orcs at 1.045, and the smallest are female Bretons and Khajiit at 0.95. Full lists of these modifiers are posted elsewhere online. It's also been said that size impacts damage dealt, but that's more difficult to test and confirm. On the newly-released Switch version of the game, I just created two characters, an Altmer and a female Khajiit, and captured footage of them running across Windhelm's bridge. I moved at full speed without sprinting. There is a difference of several seconds, consistent with what would be expected from the numbers above (~12%). There is nothing else that would cause a multi-second difference in the time it takes to cross this bridge. The Nintendo Switch doesn't support Creation Club or mods of any kind, and to my knowledge isn't hacked in any way that someone could compromise this test. If anyone believes the footage is not legitimate I encourage you to test it yourself to confirm. I wager it will hold true across all versions and releases of Skyrim. I believe this info is important to have on this page as it represents a significant hidden racial difference in Skyrim that could influence peoples' choices at character creation, and simply because it is correct, to the contrary of what is stated on this page. 17:40, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :Kudos to you for putting the time into researching this. It looks like the first time the speed was determined to be 1.00 for all races was in August 2013 by GORNIAK47. His edit was later solidified in April 2014 by Krow Dawnstar, but given the talk page archive I don't know how much research he did himself. :Your video seems to indicate that there is indeed a speed differential, and considering it's on the Nintendo Switch (which, as you say, cannot have been interfered with by mods or console commands) it's probably valid. I can't confirm this in-game right now, but I'll do some more research on the matter when I get the chance. Again, thank you for bringing this to our attention! —Atvelonis (talk) 23:20, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :::No problem, thank you for your consideration. I'd also like to say that in making the video I wasn't setting out to prove the speed difference existed - I've seen it both confirmed and denied and just wanted to test it for myself, whatever the result would be. People have said they tested it in the past but I was surprised not to find any other videos on the subject. :::Also, as I said above this info is often presented online in tandem with saying the difference applies to strength or damage dealt too, which is tougher to test, especially playing on the Switch without access to getAV health in the console. I'm not sure I'll be embarking on that, but I think this calls into question whether that varies per race as well. Heck it might simply be physics-based, knocking enemies back 8% further etc. I'll leave that up to others whether it deserves further research. 13:02, November 29, 2017 (UTC)